Délice d'un songe
by Kayshana
Summary: Personne ne peut tout faire oublier à quelqu'un comme elle. Pourtant, elle ignore totalement comment elle est arrivé ici, ce qui submerge son corps de tant de sensation, l'envahit et la noie dans ce délice infini. Alors elle ouvre les yeux, découvrant enfin que parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir. Parfois, le délice est tout ce qu'il nous faut.


Hi tout le monde ^^

Nouvel OS (j'ai failli faire une fic complète mais finalement je le trouve pas plus mal comme ça). Bon, les scène de ce genre ne sont pas vraiment une habitude pour moi alors indulgence et conseil sont les bienvenus ^^ J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose ... Bon en fait je vous avoue que j'ai rien essayé du tout. J'ai écrit le premier mot, qui est venu d'une vague idée et le reste s'est écrit tout seul (si si je vous jure, je n'y suis pour rien).

Bon évidemment, rien n'est à moi.

J'avoue ne pas l'avoir relu, vaguement re-regardé d'un œil vague donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui doivent traînée ci et là.

Je l'ai écrit avec la musique de Ryan Star, losing your memory, qui tournait en boucle.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

OoOoO

Délice. Volupté. Félicité. Il y'avait cette chaleur. Presque étouffante mais bienfaisante. Accompagnée de cet étrange frisson. Agréable. Qui faisait naître une chair de poule. Son souffle se bloqua un instant. Son cœur ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Alors même qu'elle ignorait désormais qui elle était. Ce qu'elle faisait là. Comment elle était arrivée là. Ne restait que cette sensation savoureuse. Délice.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, ce simple fait décuplant chacune de ses sensations merveilleusement troublantes. Lui faisant oublier tout le reste qui n'était pas cet état euphorisant duquel elle se délectait. Pourtant elle entrouvrit les yeux, presque malgré elle, comme pour trouver l'origine de cette situation exquise. La première chose qu'elle vit fut cette chevelure courte, mélange de couleur, poivre et sel, dans laquelle elle vint presque machinalement glisser sa main. C'était rugueux, les cheveux coupés trop court, à la coupe militaire, pourtant elle trouva cela parfait et ses doigts descendirent plus bas, effleurèrent la nuque courbée.

Elle comprit alors que c'était ses lèvres qu'elle sentait, au creux de son cou, qui provoquaient ce frisson voluptueux. Ses lèvres, qui mettaient hors circuit le moindre neurone de son cerveau d'ordinaire si brillant. Ses doigts continuèrent la descente, alors qu'elle s'empêchait de fermer à nouveau les paupières, submergée par les délices provoqués par les deux indiscrètes qui s'appropriaient chaque partie de sa peau délicate. Elle suivit la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle remarquait seulement à cet instant qu'il était calé entre ses cuisses, niché contre elle d'une manière intime qu'elle ne comprenait pas avoir oubliée.

Puis il releva la tête et elle oublia tout de nouveau, frissonnant violemment alors que son regard plongeait dans un océan chocolat, chaud, lourd de désir, ses lèvres indiscrètes étirées par un sourire en coin, malicieux mais visiblement fier. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la réalité la rattrapant de nouveau.

Son colonel. Sa peau contre la sienne. Ses grandes mains sur son corps. L'une d'elle remontait sur sa cuisse. Nue. Elle était nue. Sous son colonel. Envahie par sa chaleur. Apaisée par sa présence. Bercée par son parfum. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Voulant trouver ce qu'elle devait dire, ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais rien ne vint. Tout semblait l'avoir déserté. Ne laissant que lui. Sa présence, ses baisers, ses caresses. Cette volupté. Cette plénitude totale. Juste ce délice.

Il sembla se rendre compte de ce rien. Cette absence de toute protestation. Et son regard fixa intensément ses lèvres entrouvertes desquelles aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir. Comme fier de son effet. Et ses lèvres vinrent à nouveau effleurer cette peau douce, voletant sur sa mâchoire avec une malice curieuse. Ses oreilles se délectant de ce soupir bienheureux qui s'échappait de la bouche de la jeune femme dont les mains parcouraient à nouveau son corps, dans un effleurement espiègle.

Elle avait à nouveau fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Toute conscience l'avait déserté. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. L'idée que tout ceci n'était pas normal, pas concevable, l'effleura et disparut, enfoui sous tous ces délices. Pas normal mais tellement exquis. Le flot de sensations savoureuses emporta tout le reste. Mais elle se força à rouvrir ses paupières lourdes de plaisir. Son corps engourdi de ses sensations enivrantes se redressa légèrement, tant bien que mal et cela fit stopper l'exploration trop intime qu'avaient entreprise ses lèvres. Le regard chocolat la fit à nouveau se figer, ses muscles engourdis incapable de continuer le mouvement qui les privaient de ce délice.

Le regard océan, clair, se perdit dans ces prunelles, entrevit la lueur inquiète, pendant un instant, avant de s'égarer sur les curieuses qui la rendait si avide de sensation. La main, légère, remonta dans le dos de l'homme et les doigts fins vinrent caresser les deux exploratrices, entrouvertes, savourant ce souffle chaud qui passait entre elles, pour chatouiller sa peau, amener cette chair de poule, ce frisson, ce délice. Son esprit était perdu depuis longtemps, ce fut son corps, qui prit la décision. Qui se rapprocha. Elle aperçut la lueur surprise, mais peu lui importait. Elle voulait juste les sentir, les goûter, les savourer.

Un grognement s'échappa des deux curieuses, au moment où ses propres lèvres se posaient dessus, à l'instant où sa langue venait les chatouiller. Et elle ne put retenir un soupir face à leur saveur délectable.

Délice.

Cet homme était totalement et entièrement défini par ce mot. Ce qui lui faisait ressentir rien qu'en l'effleurant, en la touchant, en la regardant était défini dans ce mot. Elle ressentait ce mot. Tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance, était complètement oublié. Il n'y avait plus rien avant cet instant, plus rien après. Juste maintenant, juste ce délice. Et l'électricité qui la parcourut quand sa langue toucha la sienne. Elle eut l'impression de fondre entre ses deux mains. Tout son être se liquéfiait.

Que diable lui avait fait cet homme pour qu'elle oublie tout, complètement et totalement, et qu'en plus de cela, ce fait lui soit absolument égal ? Elle sentit l'une de ses mains descendre le long de ses côtes et la question lui échappa, comme tout le reste. Elle frissonna lorsque la maline se glissa sur son ventre. Les deux lèvres accueillirent un rire léger en réponse à la sensation de chatouille que le passage de ses doigts malicieux provoquait. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait contre elle, pour la forcer à se rallonger puis les deux indiscrètes repartirent à la découverte de son corps.

Une capitulation. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Un contrôle total et complet. L'idée jaillit dans son esprit si brillant, juste une seconde. Il la voulait à sa merci. A force de caresse et de baiser. Elle ne pouvait le laisser … Mais cette micro rébellion disparut à son tour alors que les doigts pernicieux venaient de se faufiler entre ses cuisses. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle revenait à la situation de départ. Perdant tout, le souffle court, le corps brûlant, se tordant sous la silhouette imposante, qui la maltraitait de la plus impitoyable des manières. Délice. Volupté. Félicité.

Peu importait le reste. Tant qu'il continuait. Tant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

La main qui errait sur le corps masculin fut attrapée par sa comparse masculine, pour la ramener près de sa tête, alors qu'il se redressait pour plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes. Brouillées par le plaisir. Brûlante de désir. Triomphante de sa capitulation complète. Pétillante de malice. Fier de tout ça.

Elle finit par quitter son regard, pour embrasser de ses prunelles les lèvres si affriolantes, qui lui faisaient perdre toute raison. Comment ses deux curieuses pouvaient-elles être à l'origine de son black-out ? Elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait, tout comme du reste, quand elles revinrent se poser sur les siennes, recueillant son gémissement de volupté. Ce son sembla le faire frémir de tout son être car il glissa ses doigts hors des siens et vint les poser sur sa hanche, comme pour la rapprocher de lui.

Ce n'était pas les lèvres indiscrètes. Pas plus que les doigts trop curieux. Ou sa chaleur. Non, c'était l'addition de tout ça. C'était lui tout entier, comprit-elle alors. La somme de tous ses éléments qui faisaient qu'il était lui, et qui annihilait complètement ce qu'elle était elle. Faisait tout disparaitre. D'une façon qui faisait qu'elle s'en délectait. Elle s'oubliait, reniait tout ce qu'elle était et ce, avec délice.

- Tu réfléchis encore.

Le reproche dit d'un ton léger lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait oublié avoir fermé et le fixa juste une seconde. Un sourire coquin était au coin de ses lèvres irrésistibles. Elle se souvint vaguement d'une précédente discussion, où il lui demandait d'arrêter, chercher à la convaincre, de ne plus réfléchir, juste une seconde et qu'elle lui répliquait que c'était chose impossible mais la chose disparut elle aussi, rejoignit le trou noir qu'était devenu son esprit car à cette seconde là, il se glissa en elle d'un coup de rein délectable et elle ne put que l'accueillir d'un mouvement de hanche sensuel et un gémissement de volupté.

Tout se perdit alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle et l'une des jambes féminine vint s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, son bassin accompagnant ses mouvements avec délectation, ses oreilles se ravissant de ses grognements masculins qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus. C'était impossible. Son corps était assailli par milles et un délice et rien n'aurait pu la persuader à cet instant de remettre son cerveau en marche. Parce qu'elle préférait savourer l'odeur masculine, se délecter du contact de sa peau contre la sienne, graver dans sa mémoire tous les sons qu'il faisait, s'imprégner de la chaleur brûlante qu'ils dégageaient et se régaler de chacune des sensations que ses coups de reins lents provoquaient en elle. Un frisson la fit soupirer. La tension électrique la fit gémir.

Félicité.

Il se redressa soudain, amenant un frisson de froid sur le corps de la jeune femme mais il se rattrapa en saisissant ses hanches pour aller plus profond en elle, faisant exploser une source de chaleur encore inconnue jusque-là. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur chaque parcelle de peau. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la touchait, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, du bout de sa langue, partout en même temps. Mais il ne faisait que la regarder. Tout en allant et venant avec elle avec délice.

Volupté.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Son corps n'était pas capable d'autre chose. Pas à cet instant. Pas alors qu'elle avait l'impression de brûler, de se consumer. Son corps bougeait avec incohérence, se tordait sous le sien mais en total accord avec lui. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre, qu'elle pensait avoir atteint le plus impitoyable des délices, abandonnant la raison pour cette jouissance savoureuse, son corps fut envahi d'une vague électrique qui s'amplifia trop rapidement en elle, elle perdit tout ce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui restait, sombra complètement et totalement. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes, de frissons, se tordit, se contracta et elle ne put percevoir rien d'autre que son gémissement masculin, accueillant ses coups plus fort qui la perdirent définitivement.

Délice.

La chaleur reflua peu à peu, laissant son corps engourdi de sensations délicieuses et elle le sentit se laisser aller contre elle. Rouvrir ses paupières trop lourdes lui demanda un grand effort dont elle se félicita en rencontrant ses prunelles chaleureuses. Son corps se tourna malgré elle pour se mettre face au sien et cela amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres qui vinrent poser un baiser presque tendre sur sa joue.

Une main se posa dans le bas de son dos et il la tira pour la coller contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Leur peau couvertes d'une fine couche de sueur de semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il posa sa joue contre la tempe de Sam avec un sourire comblé. Elle était là, fixant la peau de son cou, reprenant enfin ses esprits et elle sentit soudain son torse secoué par un léger rire.

- Juste encore un peu, Sam. Ne réfléchis pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Encore un peu. On réfléchira plus tard.

- C'est impossible, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir, répondit-elle avec automatisme.

Les mots la firent tiquer alors qu'il redressait la tête. Son regard était malicieux, ses lèvres toujours aussi attirantes étirés en un sourire joueur.

- Je viens de te prouver le contraire.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve Jack.

Il frémit, la fixant avec intensité. Son prénom entre ses lèvres ne lui avait jamais paru si beau tout comme ce léger froncement de sourcil, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Parce que c'était la seule possibilité qu'elle avait trouvé, la seule conclusion logique. Elle ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivés là, comment tout ça s'était produit, rien au-delà du début de tout ça. Alors c'est que c'était un rêve. Un songe. Elle dormait. Il n'était pas vraiment là. Elle ne l'était pas davantage. Un songe, délicieux mais irréel.

- Je m'en fous, finit-il par décider. Laisse-moi finir mon rêve et ne le gâche pas avec tes réflexions intellectuelles sinon je recommence tout ce que je viens de faire.

Il ne put détourner son regard de ses lèvres à elle qui s'étirait soudain en un sourire plein de malice.

- Empêche-moi de réfléchir Jack, s'il te plaît.

Diable fut tout ce qu'il parvint à penser. Peu importe que ce soit un rêve ou non, il ne refusait rien à Samantha Carter. Surtout pas quelque chose de si agréable, de si délicieux. Alors sans plus réfléchir lui non plus, il s'empara avec autorité de ses lèvres. Le futur attendrait. Si c'était un rêve, il pleurerait demain. Si c'était vrai, il réglerait les détails et la cours martial demain aussi. Pour l'instant, il allait juste les empêcher de réfléchir, tous les deux. Et les plonger à nouveau dans cet état de félicité total.

Le délice ça ne se refuse pas.


End file.
